


I'll Be Here When You Call

by dragonbug



Series: Daminette Soulmate AUs [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daminette, Drabble, F/M, Lost and Found AU, MariBat, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, damian and marinette are soulmates, kinda dangerous if you're an assassin, no beta we die like damian, this will definitely end well, when you lose something your soulmate finds it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbug/pseuds/dragonbug
Summary: In a world where your soulmate receives whatever you lose Damian keeps finding needles in his bed and Marinette finds ... knives? They keep finding each others lost items but will they ever find each other?A story told in bullet points.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette Soulmate AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 200





	I'll Be Here When You Call

  * marinette first loses her favorite stuffed animal
  * a black cat with a golden bell on its collar
  * she called him mister fluffy
  * ~~she’s five~~
  * when she’s seven she starts designing in her free time
  * a small hobby at first but her love and passion for design grows along with her
  * she starts losing sewing needles and thread
  * ~~often~~ sometimes she loses her sketches
  * she feels bad about the needles
  * she hopes her soulmate doesn’t hurt themselves
  * ~~he’s a trained assassin he’s fine~~
  * it feels like she’s constantly losing things
  * damian on the other hand barely loses anything at all
  * he doesn’t own much
  * the few things he does own the guards very well
  * when he first finds something his soulmate loses he’s confused
  * at first, he thought it was a test from his mother
  * a good assassin would report the strange cat stuffed animal to his mother
  * they definitely wouldn’t keep it
  * for the first time in his life, he chooses not to be a good assassin
  * he hides the black cat stuffed animal under his bed
  * his mother never finds it
  * later, when he inquires as to all the needles that keep appearing on his bed ~~he thinks it’s some kind of fucked up test of strength and character~~ he learns about soulmates for the first time
  * his mother tells him the fate of soulmates of the leave of assassins
  * death
  * or recruitment ~~which can still mean death if they’re not up to standard or a distraction to their soulmate~~
  * marinette loves finding things from her soulmate
  * she’s found pens before
  * quills
  * a stick with a makeshift handle on it, the point wheedled down at the end
  * pieces of paper written in different languages that she doesn’t understand
  * her parents don’t know what it's written in either
  * until they find an english worksheet
  * she starts taking english classes
  * she finds sketches sometimes
  * erasers
  * a tube of red paint
  * the expensive kind
  * she uses it in some of her own paintings
  * when damian is seven he sends his first intentional letter to his soulmate
  * marinette hadn’t thought to send anything
  * ~~she hadn’t realized it was something you could do~~
  * it’s tradition to let soulmate pairs figure out their bond themselves
  * outside interference could result in the pair never meeting
  * believe it or not, the people of earth decide to not tempt fate on this one
  * damian realizes just how unsafe his soulmate is
  * one of his mentors had found their soulmate
  * they refused to join
  * his mentor killed them in front of the rest of the league
  * it was some kind of ritual
  * apparently, if a soulmate dies at the hand of their bonded their blood can be used for a variety of things
  * ~~he didn’t look into it~~
  * when he receives a piece of paper with his soulmates name on it he realizes how much danger she’s in
  * _~~marinette. how fitting~~_
  * ~~he can obsess over that later~~
  * he writes a letter
  * in every language he knows he sends his message:
  * “ _ **do not send personal details. it is unsafe”**_
  * at first, she’s ecstatic to find a note addressed to her
  * her heart sinks when she reads it
  * ~~both for herself and for whatever her soulmate is going through~~
  * for the first time, she doesn’t show her parents her soulmate item
  * a month later she finds a knife under her pillow
  * she doesn’t show her parents then either
  * for the first time, marinette starts to keep secrets from the most important people in her life
  * when damian is 10 he sends his second letter
  * **_“i am safe”_**
  * he had only been at his father’s home for a few months but he already knew that he wasn’t going back to the league
  * marinette knits him a green scarf
  * she spends days on it
  * she’s never made a scarf before and wants it to be perfect
  * ~~it’s far from perfect~~
  * not that damian minds
  * she sends a not in rough english along with it:
  * “ ** _i am glad you are okay. stay safe”_**
  * it’s the first time he’s received a gift
  * ~~he definitely doesn’t cry~~
  * ~~not even a little bit~~
  * when marinette is 11 she becomes ladybug
  * she and her partner have no idea what they’re doing
  * but they would do anything to protect paris
  * yet another secret marinette has to keep
  * even from her soulmate
  * when she loses the bee miraculous she panics
  * she frantically sends a letter to her soulmate begging for it back and for them not to open it
  * ~~she realizes then that she still doesn’t know their name~~
  * she shoves that thought to the back of her mind
  * damian loses the strange box he found without opening it
  * he owes her that at least
  * when damian is 12 he loses titus
  * he looks for him everywhere
  * they had been at the park when he was snatched up by thugs
  * he tried to fight back but was immediately incapacitated with a stab to his neck with some kind of dart
  * by the time she woke up a few hours later he was already home
  * the thugs had tried to use him for ransom
  * batman, nightwing, red hood, and red robin had been on the scene not long after the ransom demand
  * ~~damian might be a brat but he was family goddamn it~~
  * his brothers helped him search for titus for hours but they couldn’t find him
  * he was sitting depressed at the kitchen counter with a tea provided by ~~forced~~ by alfred when they heard it
  * a bark
  * damian immediately dropped his cup and rushed into the hallway where titus was standing and wagging his tail
  * he held a letter in his mouth
  * “alfred! titus is back!”
  * alfred rushed in from the kitchen and stood by the doorway
  * “it appears he is master damian”
  * he stepped closer and squinted at the dog
  * “what’s that around his neck?”
  * titus had a little red bow tied onto his collar
  * damian carefully took the letter from the dog’s mouth
  * the rest of his family had crowded into the hallway as well
  * “open it brat. what does it say?”
  * “how did he get in here?”
  * damian read the letter
  * _**“it appears you’ve lost your dog. you must be very worried. i’m going to try and lose his again for you but first i’m going to give him some food and water and let him rest a little. he seemed very tired when he got here. i hope he finds his way back to you soon. - Marinette”**_
  * ~~marinette still didn’t know her soulmate’s name~~
  * a few days later damian sent her a necklace with a robin pendant
  * ~~it was definitely expensive. not the marinette needed to know that~~
  * he attached a short note:
  * _**“thank you.”**_
  * he signed his name



**Author's Note:**

> I've planned for a second part of this and hope that one day I'll be able to actually write this out. Maybe for Maribat March? Maybe for Day 3 or 12.


End file.
